


Connected in Love

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, bottom-Leo, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Raph has a plan to get Leo into bed





	

Christmas was a time of year for family and being together with loved ones. It was also one of the times of the year that Mikey used as an excuse to go all out in the kitchen. The amount of food that came out of the kitchen would be staggering to anyone that didn’t know Mikey that way that his brothers did.

Cookies, pies, tarts, and any number of other sweets made their way into the hands of the Hamato family. If it weren’t for all of the time put into their ninja training they were all certain that they would have gained at least ten pounds each from all of the food that Mikey was feeding them. And it wasn’t just food that he excelled at making. When the holidays rolled around he also set about making an awesome eggnog from scratch that no store brand could even begin to compare with.

No one could deny that the drink that Mikey made was far and away superior to anything else that was available and no one could say no to the delicious beverage. That small fact was something that Raph was counting on as he quietly made his way over to the punch bowl that Mikey had set out for everyone to serve themselves from.

Just before the hothead could upend the bottle of rum that he was carrying into the eggnog a firm grip on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. The soft chocolate eyes that always got Raph to spill his guts to his genius sibling stared straight at him and Raph knew that he was busted.

“What do you think that you’re doing?” Don whispered so as not to draw attention to the conversation that he was having with his brother.

“I was thinking that I’d get fearless to loosen up a bit,” Raph answered honestly as he lowered the bottle of rum down to his side where no one else would be able to see it. “I’m guessing that you’re going to put a stop to that though.”

The grin that spread across Don’s face caught the hothead off guard. “Not at all dear brother,” replied Don amicably. “I was just going to help you keep from getting caught before the fun started.”

“Tell me more,” Raph demanded, interested in what Don had to offer in terms of advice.

“If you just go and poor all of the booze into the punch bowl not only will Leo get some but so will sensei and I’m not sure that’s what you want,” Don pointed out. “Besides, that much rum in that small of a bowl will give a strong flavor and Leo will know that something’s up after the first sip. Instead what I recommend is spiking each of his drinks individually so you know he won’t taste the rum over the eggnog itself.”

Raph smirked brightly at the brilliance of this new plan. “Don has anyone ever told you that you’re a genius?” Raph teased as he quickly spiked a single glass with the rum before hiding the bottle under the table for later use.

“Just once or twice,” the younger turtle joked back. “The only thing I ask for in return is that you share with me and Mikey.”

“The booze or Leo?” joked Raph as he started across the room to give Leo the drink he had prepared.

“Both,” came the simple reply.

Raph felt a shiver travel down his spine at the thought of the three of them sharing a tipsy Leo but pushed the thought aside for the time being. He couldn’t have fearless smelling the arousal on him already and guessing that something was up.

With Don having been the one to come up with the alteration to his plan, Raph was completely unsurprised to see Leo giving Mikey a dental exam with his tongue six drinks later. Luckily for Raph his sensei saw the change in his eldest son and decided that was a good time to go to bed instead of asking any awkward questions about how Leo had gotten into that state.

With their father safely tucked away for the night Raph strode across the room and grabbed onto the back of Leo’s shell to pull him away from Mikey.

“Hey no fair!” Mikey protested as he reached forward to try and pull Leo back to him.

“Don’t worry Mikey,” Don said as he came to his big brother’s aid. “Raph promised he’d share.”

Mikey caught on instantly and made a beeline for the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Leo was barely able to let out a squeak of indignity at the thought of his brothers making an agreement to share him but couldn’t stop himself from being forced to stumble up the stairs on legs that felt far more like jelly than actual legs.

In no time all four turtles were behind the closed door of Leo’s room and attaching themselves to any part of their oldest brother that they could reach. Pretty soon Leo’s head was spinning from more than just the rum that he had unintentionally had to drink that evening and he was grabbing for any portions of his brothers that he could reach in order to make sure they were feeling just as good as they were making him feel.

With a growl and a shove Raph sent Leo tumbling back to land on his carapace on the bed and immediately made his way in between the spread forest green legs. Raph had barely taken his new position when Leo’s legs were locking around him to pull the emerald green turtle even closer.

Mikey was immediately over at Leo’s side to continue the kiss that Raph had so rudely interrupted earlier. As much as he wanted to join right in, Don had the presence of mind to stop by the bedside table and remove the lube. Quickly he squeezed a generous amount into his own hand before passing the tube to Raph.

Raph wasted no time in coating his fingers with the lube and working them in between his and Leo’s bodies so that he could quickly prep his older brother to get him ready for the fun to come. Leo’s only reaction to the fast preparations was to relax around the probing fingers and moan deeply as they pressed against his prostate, no longer bothering to hold his hardening cock back any longer.

With much reluctance Mikey had to release Leo’s mouth so that they could both breath once more. That didn’t mean that he was completely done with the leader’s mouth however. Sitting up on his knees the youngest released his own throbbing erection into the open.

“Open up Leo,” Mikey said huskily. “I want to keep playing with that talented mouth of yours.”

Leo needed no more prompting before taking in as much of his brother’s length as he could manage. At the same time Don, who had used the lube that he had squeezed into his own hand to prep himself, climbed onto the bed to straddle Leo’s waist and lowered himself onto the thick rod that was jutting up from Leo’s golden plastron.

At the same time that Don sat down onto Leo, Raph pushed himself inside of his big brother until he was completely sheathed. Now that all of them were connected, Raph set a slow and steady rhythm of lovemaking that his brothers soon caught onto and followed with ease.

Raph enjoyed the chance to lead and set the pace. Leo for his part just laid back and enjoyed not only the lightheaded feeling from the alcohol and but also the feeling of his brothers surrounding him and loving him with their hearts and bodies.

As much as they would all prefer to have their lovemaking last all night all good things must come to an end. Leo was the first to give in followed closely by Raph and Mikey in tandem as the reactions of Leo’s body pulled them into their own orgasms. Don followed moments later as he raced to catch up with his lovers. Once they were all spent they pulled their bodies apart and used the corner of a blanket to clean themselves off with.

“I’m not sure whether or not I should never take another drink from you again or make sure that I only get my drinks from you,” Leo teased gently before falling into a deep sleep.

Raph, Don, and Mikey all smiled down at the leader that protected them with his body and the brother that loved them with all of his heart. It was why they did everything in their power to give back everything that they could to their brother and lover. Together they settled down around Leo and drifted off into sleep all connected in body, spirit, and love.


End file.
